1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus, a data searching method, and a data searching program, and more particularly to an information-processing apparatus that searches a web server to download data, and a data searching method and a data searching program that are executed in the information-processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, compound machines referred to as MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) equipped with the functions of the scanner, printer, copying machine, and facsimile are often used in a network. It is desired to provide the MFPs with the browsing function to connect themselves to the Internet and have access to search engines such as web servers in order to download data. This is convenient in that data downloaded by the MFPs can be recorded, printed, or transmitted to some other apparatus.
However, this is problematic in that a user who is browsing finds it difficult to search a search engine and desired data, or select an appropriate keyword for searching. In particular, there is a need for even more easy searching of search engines using MFPs, since MFPs have fewer operation keys than personal computers and are used by a plurality of users.
A technique to efficiently search a search engine is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-351916, 2002-157096, and 2002-157270.